Zielony Wisp (IDW)
Zielony Wisp – Wisp pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Historia Przeszłość Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Zielone Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Później Wispy wspierały Sonica podczas jego przygód w Lost Hex. Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Jeden Zielony Wisp należał również do Claire Voyance, jednej z Diamond Cutters. Po śmierci Claire, ten Zielony Wisp został znaleziony przez Whisper i dołączył do niej, razem z innymi Wispami należącymi wcześniej do Diamond Cutters. Krótko przed końcem walk, wiele Zielonych Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w Barricade Town. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Zielone Wispy uwięzione w arsenale miasta, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Zielone Wispy wyzwoliły się potem spod kontroli Rougha i Tumble'a, dzięki temu że przekonał je Sonic. Najemnicy zostali pokonani, a miasto wyzwolone. Zielone Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Zielony Wisp towarzyszył Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Zasilał jej Variable Wispon, zapewniając latanie. Whisper wykorzystała jego moc najpierw do ucieczki przed Soniciem i Silverem, a później do zdobycia dogodnej pozycji w walce z E-107 Thetą. Zielony Wisp stanął również w obronie Whisper, gdy ta była otoczona przez Spinnery. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #9, Sonic the Hedgehog #10 i Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Zielony Wisp użyczał Whisper swojej mocy, pozwalając jej błyskawicznie przelatywać nad polem bitwy. Później pojawił się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Whisper. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Zielony Wisp należący do Whisper pomógł jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Zielony Wisp bawił się z pozostałymi Wispami Whisper w Mineral Museum. Później udało mu się, z pomocą pozostałych Wispów, przekonać Whisper aby przyjęła od Tangle pomoc w tropieniu Mimica. W W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Zielony Wisp i inne Wispy towarzyszące Whisper przekonały ją, aby ujawniła Tangle nagrania z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące zdradę Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Zielony Wisp towarzyszył innym Wispom Whisper podczas zamknięcia Mimica w celi przygotowanej przez Tailsa. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Zielony Wisp i pozostałe Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zielone Wispy są uważane za troszkę głupkowatą rasę Wispów. Jako takie, mogą pojawiać się niespodziewanie w każdym miejscu i o każdej porze, dlatego też zaleca się cały czas mieć na nie oko. Poza tym są przeważnie miłe i uczynne. Wygląd Zielony Wisp jest Wispem o zielonym kolorze skóry. Jego ciało przypomina statek kosmiczny. Na głowie ma coś przypominającego płetwę. Posiada jedno niebieskie oko. Jego odnóża różnią się od odnóży pozostałych Wispów tym, że są troszkę grubsze, oraz zaokrąglone na końcach. Moce i umiejętności Zielony Wisp potrafi lewitować. Jego naturalną zdolnością jest wytwarzanie i gromadzenie energii, która może być potem wykorzystana w Wisponach. Jego moc opiera się na unoszeniu się. Kategoria:Wispy (IDW)